Thirteen Truths
by Hirosikata
Summary: Thirteen short stories based on various characters with cannon and alternative pairings. [complete]
1. Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

Ever After

Noriko Nakagawa x Shuya Nanahara

Summary: They were still together, but Noriko wasn't sure if it was what she wanted. He was there, but that didn't seem to mean quite as much as it used to.

Noriko sighed, looking around the cramped room before collapsing in a corner. So many things had changed, especially since coming to America. So many things had changed in the ten years it had been since Battle Royale. Twenty-five and she was still living. And she was living with Shuya, which to her fifteen-year-old self would have seemed like a dream come true. Imagine, her _married_ to _Shuya_. But now, sometimes, it seemed as though she were with him more from obligation than love. Horrible, but true.

She shoved a box into a corner and started to unpack it, placing the items on a dresser. She had so few personal items that it wasn't even funny. Trying to make a dent in the Government wasn't as easy as it sounded (and it didn't sound too easy to begin with), but it had left little time for making memories or collecting trinkets. Footsteps down the hall let her know that Shuya was coming. She sighed, groaned, and collapsed again. She was twenty-five and felt weaker than anything. "Hey," Shuya came to her and put a hand on her shoulder as soon as he entered the room, "What's wrong."

"Everything," she shook her head, "Nothing."

He bent down and gathered her in his arms, "It's ok. Everything is all right. We're safe and we're living," he breathed into her hair.

It was true, they were living, but sometimes Noriko wondered. Were they really living? Or were they empty shells going through life because they could? She shook her head. Of course they were living. And it was moments like these when she knew that Shuya was the one for her. She wasn't with him out of obligation. She loved him. He had been through it all with her. She only wished that Shogo were there, too, because he would be saying a funny joke about how cute they looked or something. And he would probably have a cool, American girlfriend hanging off of his arm, looking suave. That would be Shogo. Too bad he was dead.

"It's all right."

Yes it was all right. She was fine. Instead of having pictures and trinkets, she would keep her memories in her heart and in her mind. She would love Shuya. He was all that she needed. They had survived together and they would continue surviving.


	2. Folded Paper Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

Folded Paper Heart

Nariko Nakagawa x Kazuo Kiriyama

Summary: She wanted one of those pretty pieces of paper.

Sometimes, during class, she would watch him. She never really knew why, after all it was _Shuya _she liked, but still, she would watch. He was one of the smartest people she had ever seen, always knowing the answer to questions without having to work at it. Noriko wondered why he hung out with the scary, punk kids in the class. Kazuo Kiriyama could do so much better. Not that the other guys were especially mean to the girls or anything…

That was how she ended up watching him as he created origami figures, when everyone was supposed to be at lunch. She didn't know why she stayed behind, she just did. Seeing him alone did something to her heart… something she really did not want to think about. Gathering her courage, she walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her, no expression on his face. His poor, handsome face. On top of being smart, he also had to be one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. He was even better looking than Shuya. But Noriko wasn't the kind to judge based on looks. She liked personality in a guy and she wasn't quite sure that Kiriyama had any. Personality, that is. "Origami."

He actually spoke to her. It was a miracle. It was amazing. "Oh." She looked at the folded pieces of paper on his desk. All were done more skillfully than she had ever seen. "You're good."

"I tend to be good at most things." To her surprise, Kazuo wasn't being sarcastic, or bragging, he was just making a statement. He was good at most things.

"Would you mind if I took one?" They were all so beautiful, it was no wonder she wanted one. It amazed her that he was able to create something like this.

"Go ahead," he was back to folding, not looking at her, "But I get something of yours."

"Huh? What do you want?"

In a flash he was up and in front of her. She never realized how tall he was compared to her. But, then again, she had never been quite so close to him. Seconds passed by where he stared at her and she returned his gaze uncertainly. Then, he kissed her. It was so simple, yet it made her blush. The last thing she had ever expected was for Kazuo Kiriyama to be her first kiss. As their lips parted, he stuck a folded flower into her hand. Although she was blushing, he seemed to be totally and completely cool and calm.

"Thanks," she made her way out of the room, wondering whether or not her blush would ever cease. It felt as though it could go on for days. How embarrassing would it be, to be red from a blush for days on end?


	3. No End

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

No End

Izumi Kanai x Mitsuru Numai

Summary: He watched her, tried to hide his feelings, but finally he just wanted her help.

He was the hard guy. The tough one. The guy that nobody messed with, although that was just because he hung around Kiriyama (although he wouldn't admit that). Strange, how even though all of this effected who he was, he still had a crush on her. Little Miss Preppy. Little Miss Smart. She was always like that. The exact opposite of what he was. Exactly what he wanted.

Mitsuru shook his bangs out of his face and let a scowl settle on his face. He knew that he liked Izumi Kanai. He wasn't stupid. But there was no way that he was going to let her or anybody else find out. It would ruin his image. And it wasn't like she would go for him anyway. She was Little Miss Preppy. Little Miss Smart. She was tons to good for him.

Groaning he looked down at the worksheet in front of him. He hated math. He shouldn't even do math. It wasn't like he had anybody to impress. No one thought he was smart in the first place. It probably proved their suspicions with his failing grades. But Mitsuru didn't like to think of himself as stupid. He just… thought of it as his not trying hard enough. After all, if Kazuo could be smart, so could he. Right?

Again he tried to concentrate on his math. And again he questioned why. But he knew. It was because he wanted to impress _her_. Yet he didn't. Long after everyone else left the classroom, he stayed behind, trying to figure the stupid worksheet out. The numbers didn't make sense. Everything was a blur. "Need help?"

In shock he looked up into the face of Little Miss Preppy herself, "Go away," he growled. He didn't mean to, it was just that they were so different… he didn't want her to get involved with him.

"I asked," her eyes narrowed, yet for some reason a small grin remained on her face, "If you needed help."

"And I told you to leave me alone." Great, now she probably thought that he was stupid. Izumi would probably rub his face in it. She would probably smirk and tell him that she was so much better than him. It hurt, too, because he really did like her. Just, he told himself that he didn't most of the time.

To his surprise she sat down, so close that he could smell her shampoo. Lavender. It was a pretty smell on her. "You're doing it all wrong." She took the pencil from his hand. Their fingers blushed. Mitsuru turned red. "Carry the one over here, then add these together." She made quick work of something that he had had so much trouble with. "Now you try."

She held the pencil out to him, looking him strait into the eyes as he took it from her, the silly grin still on her face. It made him blush. It made him stutter. So he ignored her and tried the next problem. "Like that?"

"Yeah," her grin broke out into a smile, "You've got it." She stood up and grabbed her lunch, "If you ever need help again, just tell me." With one hand she squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and with the other she brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Yeah… whatever," he slumped over in his chair, allowing his bangs to fall back into his face as he turned red. She was so cute. Stupid Little Miss Preppy.


	4. The Good Girl Meets Two Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

The Good Girl Meets Two Boys

Sakura Ogawa x Kazuhiko Yamamoto (hints of Sakura x Hiroki Sagamura)

Summary: Sakura reflects on certain things in life and wonders if she's making the right choice.

The wind whisked around her face and passed her ears. Tightly, she clutched Kazuhiko's hand, their fall just beginning. And her life passed before her eyes. It was true what they say about death. She really did get to reflect on her life. Her birth was a small incident, with a few family members present. The same went with her every birthday. There were a few family members and they celebrated in silence. Growing up, she had been quiet, trying her best to be a good girl. And, of course, when she entered Junior High, she learned that the good girls always dated the good boys.

And that was how she came about dating Kazuhiko. Despite what many people thought, it was not love at first sight. Sure, she liked him, but Sakura had set her sights on a completely different boy… Hiroki. He was quiet and strong looking, and slightly fearsome, but that only added to the attraction. Right away, she knew that it was only one-sided and that nothing would come of it, so she turned her attention to her ever-reliable current boyfriend. And she didn't feel like she had made a mistake. Often.

There were those times, though, when she would find herself staring at Hiroki, wondering what it would be like to be in his strong arms, rather that Kazuhiko's rather weak ones. But she put those thoughts out of her mind time and time again. There was no one that she could love more than Kazuhiko. He was just, simply, hers. He was there, and he was strong, and they did everything together.

Sakura talked to a lot of girls, and was friends with many of them, just not like her and Kazuhiko. They were something special. They were the couple that every girl wanted to be a part of. And Sakura couldn't help but be a little proud of that fact. After all, who wouldn't want to be looked upon as one of the most stable girls in the grade, with a steady boyfriend and steady grades and a steady life?

The wind was picking up. The end was near. Sakura clutched her eyes closed and screamed, "I don't want-" her voice was bitten back by the wind. An image of Hiroki passed before her eyes. She would never be able to tell him about her attraction. But, that was all right, because the good girl always got with the good boy. Her mind went blank. She hit the water. Then nothing.


	5. Reflection In The Window

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These oneshots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

Reflection In The Window

Noriko Nakagawa x Shogo Kawada

Summary: She wasn't like any of the other girls he knew. Not when his heart was pounding like this.

Shogo was not a man of many words. Or, at least that's what the people at this new school of his seemed to think. It really wasn't his fault. His appearance wasn't his fault; they should try going through The Program and come out without a scar. They should go through it and see if they wanted to talk. He sure didn't. Instead he watched as his classmates played out their lives. He even watched them now, as they sat on the bus on a field trip.

For some reason he especially found himself thinking of Noriko Nakagawa, the pretty girl sitting next to him. She was sweet and kind, offering a cookie, but he knew that was how she was to everyone, even those she didn't like. And it was clear that she was interested in Shuya Nanahara. Not that he cared. He wasn't interested in having a love life anyway. "Are you sure that you don't want a cookie," she had turned her attention back to him, surprising, as she had Shuya pretty much all to herself and away from the thirty thousand other girls that liked him. Shogo would never understand girls.

"I'm fine," he adjusted how he sat so he wouldn't have to look at himself. But that made it so he practically had to look at her (even though he could have gone to sleep as he was quite tired), and for some reason he wanted to. Seeing her slightly disappointed look (why was she disappointed?), he said, "Maybe later."

"Alright." She went back to talking to Shuya and Shogo pretended not to notice that glances she was sending towards him.

He grabbed a cookie from the kid (he forgot his name) and turned towards her, "Happy."

There was complete silence in their area of seats before a grin broke out on Noriko's face and she nodded and waited for him to take a bite, "What do you think?"

"Good," he nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime," her smile reached her eyes. Something else was there, too. Something that told him when she said anytime, she meant it. She was the first person he thought that he could trust out of the entire class. It kind of helped that she was really cute. He took another cookie, ignoring the other boy's slightly muffled protests.


	6. Scoring The Goal

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total. Warning: I do not know **anything** about handball! Oh, and sorry for the mistake in Ever After. I guess it was because of the previous paragraph all about Shogo that I forgot that I had paired her with Shuya (I love Shogo more than anyone in the entire book, just so you know).

Scoring The Goal

Haruka Tanazawa x Tatsumichi Oki

Summary: She liked him. He hated her. But what if she was wrong?

Haruka grinned as she watched Tatsumichi play handball. He was so good that it was amazing. She let out a cheer when he scored and sat back down, blushing and wishing that she could be like other girls and just tell the guy that she liked that she liked him. But that was impossible with Tatsumichi. He was just so far out of her league.

She leaned back in her seat to enjoy the game, tuning in to what the other girls were saying. Which, surprisingly wasn't much, they were all focused on the game. Satomi leaned over to Haruka, smiling, "Tatsumichi seemed happy when he saw you cheering for him."

Haruka shook her head, allowing her short hair to fall into her face, "Nah, he was looking at you guys. Being his supporting fans and all."

Satomi rolled her eyes, "Yup. And that was why he winked at you."

Without missing a beat, Haruka replied, "He winked at Chigusa. She's so pretty. Plus he hates me."

"Uh huh," but, besides that the girl said nothing more, just watched Haruka, smirking.

----------------

"So you came to my game?"

Haruka looked up in surprise to see Tatsumichi standing near the gate to the school, smiling. His hair was too short and his smile was sort of lopsided, but he was pretty cute. She never really noticed such things, though, since she mostly liked his personality. Even though his personality pretty much sucked. Although, she wouldn't be one to say that he _wasn't _cute. "Yeah, I had nothing better to do."

"Did you see me play," something crossed his face. It was sort of a jealous look, if Haruka had to put a name to it, but what could Tatsumichi be jealous of? "I mean you seemed to be spending a lot of time talking to your friends."

"Something you wanted to say? Or are you just going to stand there and bug me? Because, you know, I _do_ have a life."

"Actually, I did _not _know that. Thanks for informing me," he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

She walked forward, "Get out of my way." To her surprise he moved.

As she walked away, he suddenly called out, "Did you see me score?"

"Yeah. It was nice."

He blushed, to her surprise, "Thanks."

"Anytime, Oki."

"You know, I scored it for you."

Again she stopped, then she smiled and turned around, "Thanks… want to walk me home?"

"Sure."


	7. Drunken Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

Drunken Bliss

Takako Chigusa x Hiroki Sagamura (hints of Kazushi)

Summary: Hiroki and Chigusa… who else would you expect to be able to get drunk so freely in each other's company?

They were both drunk. Hiroki hadn't really known why they started drinking, but they did. And he said damn the world, he didn't care at the moment. Right now it was just him, Takako, and cheap sake. What else in the world was there to even think about?

"And he had the nerve to start those rumors, can you believe that, Hiroki?"

When Takako got drunk, she tended to get overzealous. And right now she was freaking out about the rumors swirling around her and Kazushi, the soccer player all the girls seemed to be swooning over at the moment. "Maybe it's just a mix up?"

Takako snorted as if she hadn't heard him, "I mean, it's one thing for there to be rumors about you and me, but quite another for there to be rumors about me and _Kazushi_…"

"Why can there be rumors about us so freely," he was genuinely curious to hear what his friend… his very pretty friend, had to say.

"Because, of course, we're together all the time. Now if we liked each other like that, it would be different. The rumors would get annoying. But since we're friends, we can handle it. Plus, we'd look cute together."

The last statement made him smile. Chigusa didn't like him like he sometimes wanted her to, but she did make some funny comments sometimes. "Really. We'd look cute together?"

"OK, so maybe not cute, but we'd be understandable. Completely unlike Kazushi." She smiled and fell back, seemingly forgetting all about Kazushi after another few large swigs at the bottle of the sake, "Hiroki, have you ever been kissed?"

He was surprised by that and took his own drink of the sake, "No."

"Neither have I." She paused, as if trying to think of how to word what she was going to say, "Wouldn't it be nice if we were each other's first kisses. That way we knew that it belonged to a friend…"

Hiroki studied Chigusa for a few minutes before leaning down and lightly brushing her lips with his, "You won't remember that in the morning. You're a terrible drunk."

"I don't care," she smiled and yawned. She was starting to get tired, "It was nice."


	8. Bastard!

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

Bastard!

Satomi Nada x Kazushi Niida

Summary:

He was a bastard and she knew it. He never knew how to play fair or even make people happy. Always he played the part of the stuck-up jock with a knack for making girls extremely angry. But Satomi didn't care for some reason. Probably because he was so good at soccer that she always wanted to go watch. She really didn't know why she liked him, but she did anyway.

That was how she always found herself at his games, eyes trained only on him. Her friends teased her, but she didn't care, because sometimes he would turn to her and wink and smile and generally flirt. And that made her feel good. It didn't matter if he was a jerk or not. She liked him and that was all that mattered.

-------------

Kazushi found himself smirking uncontrollably once again. She was there, watching him. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest of the bunch, but she liked him. That he could tell easily. And he liked that she liked him. So he flirted and acted like the general bastard everyone knew that he was. What he didn't realize that somewhere in the time that he realized that Satomi liked him, he had fallen for her. Just not as hard as the other girls in the class might have hoped. So as he scored a goal, he let out a cheer and ran around his classmates and reveled in their cheering. Then, he turned to Satomi and yelled, "Date me!"

And she replied, "Never."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a bastard!" But her face was all red and the people around her were laughing to themselves. But, Kazushi didn't care because he had won the game with that one goal and he could tell that he had gotten the girl. Life was good.


	9. Through the Eyes of a Player

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total. Yeah, this one isn't a couple fic, even though it does seem like it is. I like to think of it as Mitsuko being crazy.

Through the Eyes of a Player

Mitsuko Souma

Summary: She plays the game because it's the only game she knows how to play. She has no friends, no lovers, only death.

It didn't matter that her friends were dead. They were but liabilities. People that were hers to use and abuse. That was the thought that Mitsuko had when the game began. She planned on winning. She planned on being the last person to survive. She had planned on a lot of things. Being killed wasn't one of them.

Even when it first had happened, she refused to believe it. Her? Dead? Yeah, right. She had too much drive. Killing came easy to her. After all, she didn't care for any of the people in her class. None of them cared about her.

They were all there for her to use. Friends, enemies, perverted boys, she would use them as she saw fit. None of them would beat her. She would make sure of that.

Then came Kazuo Kiriyama. He was just like her. He had no fear of death. In fact, as she was dying, it occurred to her that he thought of this as just as much of a game as she did. And he had used her. He had killed her. She was just another piece of the puzzle. Just another piece to throw away.

At first she thought that they had had some sort of connection. That thing that had set them apart from everyone else, that would make them the victors. That would make them so high above everyone that it wouldn't even be funny. They could kill together and have a final battle in the end. Either that, or they could both find a way out.

But Kiriyama wasn't like her. At least she had a small heart. At least she felt bad about some things. But Kiriyama was different. He had no heart. He had no feelings. He would win. That was what Mitsuko thought as she was dying. This crazy teen would win. And she admired him for it. Oh how she admired him for it.


	10. Skipping Gym

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total. Yup, another Nariko x Shogo. Don't like it, don't read it.

Skipping Gym

Noriko Nakagawa x Shogo Kawada

Summary: She would corner him and he would like it. That was her mission.

She watched him through class. Never did she know why, all she knew was that she did. He wasn't handsome or kind or any of those things. But for some reason she was attracted to him. Funny how she should have been in love with someone like Shuya (she had had a crush on him for most of the year), but the second that Shogo turned up, she had fallen in love. All right, so maybe not the second, but after a while she started to like him a lot.

It was difficult not to after observing him for a while. Although he wasn't outright nice, he was always doing something, like cleaning the room after school when someone needed out of their job for something important or helping someone pick up their books. It was the little things that she noticed and started to like after a while.

No one else seemed to really notice him. They all thought that he was mean and a gangster and they kept their distance. But Noriko didn't want to keep her distance and that was how she found herself in the classroom one day, skipping physical education.

They sat in silence. The teacher wasn't in the room to tell them to go back to class and for the time being they had nothing to talk about. And it wasn't even that she really wanted to talk to him about anything, either. Right now she was on a mission for one thing and one thing only.

"Hey, Shogo-san," she called to him, trying to capture his attention. It worked, "Do you understand the math problem on page 456?"

He looked back at her, and then at her book, "Yeah," he answered. His voice was gruff, deep, and sexy. It was unlike that of any of the boys that she knew, "Need help?"

She tried to act confused (she really did know what the answer was), and smiled, "Would you mind?"

Her first plan of action was to go to him with the problem, but that was quickly dissolved when he stood up and walked to her, leaning over the back of her seat, one hand on the chair and another on her desk. She could feel his breath across the back of her neck. A shiver went up her spine.

He was quick with his explanation. Noriko was quick to try to find another thing to make him stay, "What about the English problem on page 561?"

And again he leaned over the chair, his breath on the back of her neck, and she found herself smiling. She turned her head. His face- more importantly his mouth- was even with hers.

It was just a one second thing. She swooped in, kissed him firmly on the mouth, and then turned back to her book, glancing at the teen out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, slightly smirking. "Thanks for the help," she blushed. When she planned this all out, she never wondered what his reaction would be. It was all about what she wanted at the time.

She saw him shake his head as he walked away and she could hear the smile in his voice, "Whatever you say, Noriko-san."

She got the feeling that he knew what she was doing the entire time.


	11. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

Smile

Izumi Kanai x Yutaka Seto

Summary: For her he would do anything, even if that meant smiling when he really didn't want to.

"Hey, Yutaka, how're you doing," Izumi asked Yutaka Seto one morning. He blushed, which really made him angry because he never used to blush around her. He used to be like a friend and was able to actually _greet_ her. That had all changed, it seemed, when they had gotten back to school one summer and it was like _wham!_ She was pretty. She was cool. She was smart. In other words, she was completely out of his league.

"F-fine," Yutaka shook his head, trying to clear his brain of any thoughts of her being pretty. Imagine an old lady with a saggy face and saggy body in her place. Yeah, like that was ever going to work. He tried to think of something witty, funny, to say to her. That was who he was. He was the funny guy. But by the time that he thought of something (that wasn't really even that funny), she was gone, sitting in class and chatting idly with her friends.

---------------

After that his feelings seemed to grow. Not that anyone really noticed. They spent their time trying to deal with their own grades and personal lives. They had no time to bother with him. And he also knew that the common thought was that he had no personal life. He was just the funny man. If anyone was feeling down, they could come to him with a question. He could joke around with them like no other. Izumi entered the classroom. Her depression seemed to fill the atmosphere, although no one seemed to notice but him. "What's wrong?"

She studied him for a few seconds before shaking her head, "Nothing you need to worry about Yutaka. You just keep on smiling."

There was no sarcasm in her voice. It was much more like she genuinely needed him to smile for her. So that was what he would do.

----------------

Despite his promise to always smile, Yutaka found himself crying when he had found himself in The Program. He wanted to find her. He needed to find her. But when he first found out that she was dead, he cried. And he cried and cried and cried. He would never be able to tell her how he felt. It seemed as though there was nothing left to smile for. But he remembered her voice, _'Nothing you need to worry about Yutaka. You just keep on smiling.'_ So he did just that. Through his tears, he smiled. And his smile would last through death.


	12. So Wrong, So Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total.

So Wrong, So Right

Sakura Ogawa x Yoshio Akamatsu

Summary: They were friends. They were most definitely friends. Friends who liked to touch.

It was strange how his simple touch made her feel. How even when he was just handing her a pencil or a piece of paper, shivers were sent up her spine. The simple things made her cheeks flush and her eyes widen. Not that she would let it show.

Oh, no, Sakura Ogawa would never let it show that she might like a guy… whom was not Kazuhiko. Nope, that wasn't going to happen. Yoshio turned back to her, smiling, "Would you like a cookie, Sakura-chan?'

She smiled and took one, making sure that their hands brushed and their eyes locked. No one would know. No one but him, that is. "This is delicious."

He blushed; his eyes still locked on hers, "My mom made them." The silent exchange happening with their eyes was cut off by Sakura's boyfriend reaching to grab a cookie of his own. And it would be as though nothing had happening. After all, Sakura Ogawa, loyal girlfriend to Kazuhiko Yamamoto, never did anything suggestive with other boys. Never.

-----------------

They were alone. It was the first time in what seemed like forever. Hesitantly, Sakura brought her hand up to Yoshio's face, running down it and grinning. He was such a handsome guy; she was surprised that no one had snatched him up. Or perhaps they didn't see his beauty. She did and she was glad that he was hers. Kazuhiko could go to hell. This was the boy she wanted.

-----------------

He invited her to go to a coffee shop, just to sit and talk. After all, they were friends. No one could deny that Sakura accepted. What else could she do? What else would she do? Kazuhiko wasn't there to stop her. Nope, he wasn't in the area at all. He worked so hard to protect his girlfriend, yet when it came down to it, it was the few times that he was gone that she found herself being bad. And for her, Yoshio definitely meant the bad.

They sat, drinking coffee. She allowed him to trace her hand with his fingers. He allowed her to sip his coffee. It was so suggestive. But Sakura wondered what they were really suggesting. Was it so bad to love someone who wanted to love her back? Was it really? Kazuhiko didn't want to love her back. She made him. That was what made Yoshio so special. She would never let him go. She would always stay in this hand-tracing bliss.


	13. Go Hiroki! Pencil Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or any related characters. These one shots are based on the book (since I have not seen the movie), so if things are different, tough luck. The ideas of these have been swirling in my head forever and they occur before, during, and after (maybe) the book. I haven't read it in a couple of months, so if things are a bit off, please tell me. Beware: Alternate Couples Coming! Thirteen fics will be made total. This is the last one in this collection, so enjoy.

Go Hiroki! Pencil Fun

Noriko Nakagawa x Hiroki Sagamura

Summary: She needed a pencil. He gave it to her. This is not to be taken pervertedly.

Hiroki sat in class, watching out the window distantly. Not that it mattered. The teacher rarely called on him, since he seemed so much like a loner and a tough guy. Sure, he was tough, but that didn't mean that he was mean. Noriko Nakagawa, who sat next to him, leaned across the small walkway separating their desks, "Do you have a pencil that I could borrow, Sagamura-san," she asked, her sweet voice filling his ears like honey. He pretended not to notice Chigusa sending him a knowing grin.

"Here," he ripped a pencil out of his binder and handed it to her, a little bit aggressively. He knew that he was blushing.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Silently, he cursed her. Now that she had smiled, it put his attention onto her. Not that he would actually curse her. Noriko was too nice… to everybody. "You're welcome."

His gaze was on her for longer than necessary and he knew that it made her nervous. But she didn't say anything, just smiled at him and went to take notes. She was such a good girl, always doing her work. Sure, Hiroki did his most of the time, but sometimes his mind just got… off.

Ripping his gaze off of her, he went back to staring out of the window and into the bright day. Something loomed in the distance, almost as if it were foreshadowing their future. The bell rang. "Thank you again," Noriko handed him his pencil and smiled, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't given it to me."

He shrugged nonchalantly and handed it back to her, "Keep it, you'll need it later on."

"But don't you need one, Sagamura-san?"

"I have one," he said. She was always so thoughtful. Instead of just taking his gift, she had to make sure that it was the right thing. It was one of the things that he liked about her.

"Then," the girl smiled, this time softer, "I owe you one." She was looking at him hesitantly, as if there was something she wanted to do, but didn't know quite how to go about doing it. Finally, in a flash, she pecked him on the cheek. "See ya after lunch!" Quickly she made her exit.

Chigusa stood at the entrance to the class, smirking, "Go Hiroki."

He only blushed in reply.


End file.
